


Tell Me Where We Went Wrong

by Prompt_Master



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Happy Ending, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: When Keith came back to the Castleship a few weeks after the end of season 4, he expects everyone happy and glad to see him, instead he's face to face with an angry Lance





	Tell Me Where We Went Wrong

It had been a while since Keith had gone on a mission with the team. Hell, it’d been a while since he’d even step foot inside the castle. Even so when he requested access to the castle he didn’t expect Lance to not only be the one to open it, but He personally opened it. 

Lance’s face somehow fell even more flat when he saw Keith. 

The stomach dropping mood left Keith feeling shame and guilt. It rushed to his face, and he subconsciously reached to lift up his Marmora mask. He caught himself though, lowered his hand and instead clenched his fist. Lance was staring silently the whole time, leaning against one of the door frame and waiting patiently. 

At a loss for what to say, Keith sputtered out, “You uh…you did a really good job at that show…” images of Lance dancing down ribbons left him even more flustered and confused. 

But Lance didn’t take the chance to boast or be proud of himself like Keith was hoping for. Instead he scoffed and rolled his eyes, reaching for the panel so he could shut the door. 

“Wait!” Keith instantly threw himself inside, with how wide the opening was Lance would have to shoot him or tackle him to keep him out. 

Lance frowned at him, hand hovering over the panel button. Keith took a deep breath “Please Lance…” 

Lance took in a deep breath and shut the door, he turned to face Keith and gestured for him to go on, looking annoyed as all Hell. It almost made Keith curl in on himself, he was so used to the other being a jokester even when times were tough, he lived off of lightened moods. He never thought he’d be one on one with Lance’s angry side. 

“I…I know you want me back on the team but- Shiro’s been doing a great job as leader! You guys have been doing…good stuff, you know! I-I mean the coalition, the recent mission, Shiro’s doing great!” 

Lance didn’t move, face still blank, arms still crossed. 

Keith felt something rise inside him, and swallowed down the nervousness. “The Blade has been going great too, I’m learning the ways of the Galra so I can still be useful to the team-” 

Lance looked to the side, almost uninterested. Keith dug his nails into his palm, “and…I know you’re worried about me being around galra-” that’s not true, Lance would never be worried about something like that, “But I’m not fitting in there either!” Either? “I’m still…reckless. I don’t follow the ways of the Galra and I didn’t follow the ways of the Altean or the ways of humans-” 

Keith took a deep breath, lips quivering past it. Little crescent shaped beads of blood rose in his palm, but he didn’t let go, “and I-I can get stronger of course- I’ll learn anything I need to so I can still be useful I-I’m still useful to the team right?” 

Lance didn’t move, face still blank, arms still crossed. 

Something inside Keith broke, he gripped at his hair and teamed up “shit- sorry I promised myself I wouldnt-…look I’m sorry Lance I’ll go. I won’t come back” argue, tell him he’s needed…

Lance didn’t move, face still blank, arms still crossed. 

Something inside Keith snapped. His heart pounding in his chest, trying to escape from all the stress he was building up. He stomped over to Lance and firmly grabbed his shoulders, shaking the paladin forward and back, “why won’t you SAY anything!!” 

Keith blinked faster and faster to keep away the tears, “Yell at me! Hate me! I fucking deserve It! At least treat me like a-” he loosened his grip on Lance’s shoulders, dropping his head down against his chest instead and resting there. Lance didn’t push him off, “…shit, but I’m not human”

Finally Lance reacted, lifting a hand and placing it on Keith’s back soothingly. A familiar feeling he missed, “…Feel better now?” 

Keith nodded, trying to thumb the tears away without him noticing. 

“Good.” Lance stepped away from Keith, a glare set deep into his skull, “because I don’t”

Palm flat on Keith’s chest he pushed him back hard. Lance did it twice, three times, until he fell flat on his ass. Lance then climbed over him, gripping onto his shirt color and shaking him like Keith had done earlier. He had been silent the whole time to keep this at bay but god dammit no more of that bullshit. 

Lance was like a wild animal about to foam at the mouth, “You tried to fucking sacrifice yourself didn’t you?!” 

Keith was no prey though, he knew Lance would never hurt him bad, the worst he’d ever done is given him a bloody nose, “…” 

Lance shook him harder, threatening to throw his head into the ground, “Answer me Kagone!!!” 

Keith lifted his hands to grip at Lance’s, but didn’t try to pry his hands off, “Yes! Okay yes I did! I did what I had to that bomb could have-” 

“You think-” Lance poked his chest hard, if he was any weaker he would have bruised, “You think because there’s no paladin seat for you, because Shiro is in the black lion, that we don’t fucking care about you?” 

“I never said-” Keith’s eyes were wide now, he didn’t expect this. 

“I fucking know what you said and didn’t say asshole! But guess what you’re family and family doesn’t exactly do well when someone dies! I can’t have your death on my conscious Keith!” 

“Oh so you’re just looking after yourself huh McClain? You’re always so god damn self centered!” 

“You know” Lance dropped Keith but didn’t let go, Keith fell back onto the ground, “when Allura wasn’t a paladin, we still needed her”

“Yeah but-” 

“Corans not a paladin, and we need him” 

“I agree but-” 

“So why wouldn’t we need you?…” Lance met his eyes, brimming with tears and months worth of emotions, “…I need you Keith” 

Keith gasped and lifted himself up on his elbows, “Lance I…I know. I was scared you know. I thought if I didn’t that everyone else would die. That you guys would die.” 

Tears were now falling down Lance’s cheek, he covered his mouth with his hand, “you’re a dumbass” 

Lance hugged him tight though, holding onto him as if he was the only thing that could keep Keith grounded. Keith laid his chin on Lance’s shoulder and took a deep breath. Both of them sat tense for a moment, slowly noticing themselves they let loose and relaxed against each other. 

Keith tilted his head, “…You feel better now?” 

Lance nodded, still teary eyed, “Yeah. I missed you Keith. I really did.” 

He ran a hand through Lance’s hair, knowing very well that soon he’d leave again for the Blade. Soon Lance would hate him again for abandoning them. But he also knew Lance understood he could call for help anytime, “I missed you too.”


End file.
